At present, in the above mentioned context, various floor conditioning devices are being used for conditioning and maintenance of most heterogeneous floor surfaces. Combination machines in this context refer to usually top-driven or pushable conditioning machines with which e.g. washing of the floor with water is possible to be executed in a way that also water can be sucked from the floor with the machine. There may be several rotating disks in this type of a combination machine. On the other hand, e.g. pushable floor conditioning machines that use one rotating disk are also being used.
Furthermore, for more efficient floor grinding e.g. diamond disks that are coupled removably e.g. to the bottom surface of an ordinary washing, polishing or waxing disk used for floor conditioning are known to be exploited in connection with the above mentioned device types. In this way, thanks to the diamond disks attached to the disk, the same also may be used for more efficient floor grinding in addition to basic washing and conditioning procedures. For their part, in use, there are usually structurally two types of diamond disks, ie. metal bond diamond disks and on the other hand plastic bond diamond disks. Furthermore, at present in this context the diamond disks are known to be connected at simplest by e.g. sticker tape attachment to the bottom surface of a porous tool instrument, like e.g. a washing disk, in addition to which today's novelty are diamond disks attached to the washing disk's bottom surface with glue that, however, do not anymore enable the washing disk to be used in its original purpose after removal of a diamond disk glued thereto.
The rotation speed of e.g. so called slow rotation floor conditioning machines varies typically between 150-500 rpm, whereas in so called fast rotation floor conditioning machines the rotation speed may even be above 900 rpm. Therefore coupling the diamond disks only to the bottom surface of the washing disk always imposes a risk, as the diamond disk may dart at a high speed in case the washing disk is worn out, the sticker tape attachment is so to speak pilled or the glueing of the diamond disk fails, therefore imposing a work safety risk in addition to other possible damages caused.